The Teenybopper Quandary
by Whovian2525
Summary: The story of an awkward teenager trying to find the courage to build up a relationship with her father, Dr. Sheldon Cooper. Ironic Gasp! How will everyone react to the news? Well, my friend, it will be an awkward and almost hard-to-read-because-it's-so-cringey adventure that we can experience together! Also will include adorable Shamy moments because well, why not?
1. The Perplexing Doorbell Situation

Chapter One: The Perplexing Doorbell Situation

Disclaimer: No I wouldn't ever possibly own TBBT good gracious.

A/N: Heyo, so I'm back to writing, isn't that a fun and exciting adventure? I deleted all my other stories because I wasn't feeling it anymore and all it did was get me really sad and stuff, but I need to continue writing. I need to push through the writer's block, so here this is. This is a story about Sheldon having a fourteen year old daughter named Elle.

Cautions: I won't do anything graphic, only imply it, really, but this does include child abuse. It also refers to prostitution. So... yeah! Erm, alrighty then. Enjoy!

Elle rocked back and forth on her heels, biting her lip in a nervous fashion, deciding whether or not to go ring the doorbell that would ultimately change her life forever. She was confused of why there was even a doorbell in an apartment complex, the wiring would be inefficient and the cost would be such a nuisance. Not to mention that as she walked up the many stairs, she noticed that none of the other apartments had doorbells. It was a ridiculous motion and she couldn't understand why a person would do that. It was most likely time consuming.

Elle snapped back into reality and away from the perplexing doorbell situation when she heard a door open and shut. Elle whipped her head around, both embarrassed and curious. Embarrassed because whoever recently opened the door could ask who she was, and, boy, is that situation a tricky and almost frustrating one. Curious because she heard quiet mumbling about how humiliating it is to be set up on a dating website by her own mother despite having a boyfriend.

Elle couldn't help but be fascinated with gossip, she was often the center of it in her town. Not because she was rebellious, or a superhero, or because of anything other than being the poor kid who just had to be stuck with the town whore as a mother. "That poor kid, she has no one. What with her mother always 'working' and her father who could probably be any man who has a wife." One would think Elle hates rumors and gossip, but she was curious of why anybody would believe it to be an appropriate pastime. So it was only justifiable for Elle to want to know more about the woman's situation with her mother and boyfriend.

Elle noticed the way the woman in front of her shuffled through her bag in a rushed manner, cursing multiple times, with her legs slightly bouncing up. She was late for work, judging on her outfit, which was too comical for day wear. Elle flinched when the woman cursed out loud, the "f word" bouncing off the walls. Suddenly, the door that held the doorbell opened up, with a tall slender man came out.

"Penny, did you forget about neighbor agreement number two hundred and sixty? Speak your indignant phrases elsewhere," the man snapped. He noticed Elle and frowned even more, if possible. "We aren't in the business for buying Girl Scout cookies. Go sell your diabetes somewhere else," the man said.

Elle took a few steps back, recalling the picture that she found in her mother's nightstand. He looks as though he barely even aged, maybe added on a few inches since then. It would fascinate Elle, if she hadn't been standing in front of the very thing that scared her more than Godzilla itself. Well, she wasn't scared of him more than the crippling fear of rejection that she knew would be coming her way. The man that stood in front of her was her father.

Despite her mother's "work", she knew that she didn't come from one little accident made by a married man or a sleazebag. No, her mother and father did have a relationship, and a very serious one at that. Or Elle assumed. She knew that the relationship ending was the catalyst for her mother going into the business of selling herself. The end of the relationship was the catalyst for a lot of things that made Elle's mother act the way she did to her daughter.

Elle wanted desperately to speak, to say anything, but she couldn't. She rehearsed this thousands of times in her mirror, even rehearsing tons of different scenarios, mostly ones that included rejection. But despite knowing exactly what to say, it wasn't right. This whole situation wasn't right. And it wasn't fair for the man standing in front of her. Elle decided what to do next. She would leave forever and never come back. As she turned on her heel to leave, she heard another man walk out the door and ask a question that Elle certainly wasn't ready for.

"Wait, did I hear Girl Scout cookies? I'll take three boxes of the samoas," the mysterious man ordered. Elle froze, hoping that if she had the power to become invisible, it would work right now.

"Samoas? Really Leonard? We don't need those in our apartment. Roommate agreement rule number-"

"We can't all live off tea and Thai food like you can, Sheldon. Put me down for an order for _four_ boxes of samoas cookies please," Sheldon indignantly huffed and crossed his arms like a child, shook his head and muttered something under his breath. Most likely an insult, Elle assumed.

Elle turned back around and opened her mouth to speak when the woman, Penny, spoke.

"Oooo can you order me a box of thin mints, Leonard? Thanks, I'm running late for work. Bye Sheldon, bye Leonard, bye girl scout," Penny said quickly, rushing down the stairs, not noticing that as she was running, she dropped her phone on the steps.

Elle cocked her head at the phone, wondering how long it would take Penny to realize that she left it at the apartment complex. There were a few possibilities, and Elle was curious to see which one plays out. Very curious indeed.

"Alright, come on Sheldon, we have to get to work," Leonard said, going back into the apartment for a few seconds only to come out with his keys and a hideous messenger bag. Sheldon rolled his eyes and the two started down the steps, when Elle remembered the fight or flight complex.

"Wait!" Elle said as loudly as she could muster, but it only came out in a quiet squeak. But it caught the attention of the two men, who turned towards her. Elle took a deep breath, reminding herself to calm down. She knew the words she had to say, and she would be damned if she chickened out. All the money she spent for a plane ticket to here from Texas. The money she _stole_ from her mother, who would probably punish her so greatly that it would discredit all the other punishments she got for merely existing. But, she knew it was awkward and the two men were probably going to be late for work, so she spoke in a defeated tone. "They'll be here by Friday." And with that out in the air, the two men started down the stairs, leaving Elle humiliated and purposeless.

And if the situation wasn't any more of a bust, Penny ran up the stairs to go into her apartment to grab her phone, but only resulted in her stepping on it. Elle walked down the stairs in a rushed manner to avoid the sound of cursing, leaving the phone shattered and the perplexing doorbell situation left unanswered.


	2. The Bench Theory

**Chapter Two: The Bench Theory**

 **Disclaimer: Uh yeah, sure, I own EVERYTHING! I'm actually the creator of TBBT. That's why I'm writing fanfiction.**

 **IMPORTANT: AMY IS NOT THE MOTHER I AM SO SORRY IF THAT'S WHAT YOU THOUGHT! THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT! I AM SO SORRY! Also, due to plot holes (ugh me) I have to change Elle's age to thirteen years old. I'm setting this at season 7 (of course I have to choose a season that I have yet to see - five more episodes till then though) because Sheldon is 34 then (his birthday is February 26 and was born in 1980 so, well, you know) and if I want my timeline to go smoothly, I have to change her age. I'm dedicated, guys, I calculated everything and even looked at the calendars of year 2000 and 1999 and 2014. I have to make Elle thirteen because her birthday is September 6 (2000 was born on a Wednesday, it was a beautiful day in Texas) and if I want her to visit her father during spring break (April 12-20, ending on Easter Sunday).**

 **This chapter is set in the past when Sheldon is 19 (it's 1999, he's about to turn 20). And if you want a visual of what Elle's mother looks like when she was nineteen, I like to think she would look like Katie Findlay. I also like to think Elle looks like Ciara Bravo. But you can visual whatever you like.** **I hope I wrote Sheldon right. I sometimes confuse him with Abed Nadir. Those two are just wayyy too similar when it comes to social interaction. But Abed will always be my love.**

 **AND THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! YOU SWEETIE PIES! I GOT A REVIEW IN UNDER THIRTY MINUTES OH MY WORD! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!**

 _It was fourteen years ago when Sheldon first met Mia Williams. Sheldon had swallowed his pride when he decided to go back to Texas for Christmas. Or was forced by his mother. Depends on which version Sheldon decides to admit._

 _He wasn't sure why he decided to come. He had been rebelling against his mother and her views on religion and family ever since he was just a toddler. So couldn't he just say he wasn't coming that year? No, of course not. Not with Mary Cooper threatening to stay over at his place for a few months to make sure her son was doing well. So Sheldon packed a bag, and unpacked it to make sure he had everything, then packed it again, only to unpack it to see if there was another way of packing that would be even more efficient. There wasn't, his packing skills are very remarkable._

 _Sheldon had considered taking the train, but that would be pointless. For starters, he had only decided to take the trip one week in advance. He was convinced that he didn't have to go, but then his mother was being impossibly annoying, so his plans of spending Christmas alone was ruined. A week in advance was not enough time to research train tickets, trying to find the most affordable and reasonable prices. It was also not enough time to track down the train conductor's number to make sure that his credentials were authentic so Sheldon wouldn't die in a tragic death. Also, his mother had bought him a plane ticket a month before._

 _When Sheldon arrived on the plane, he saw he was seated next to a toddler who had just a bit too much jam on his fingers for Sheldon's liking, as well as the toddler's very large father who reminded Sheldon of what Uncle Vernon would look like if they ever did a movie adaptation of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone._

 _Sheldon sat down in the aisle seat, grimacing. Or Sheldon's version of grimacing, which to the public simply looks like Sheldon's neutral face. The toddler jumped on his seat, his chubby little legs barely holding him up. He looked at Sheldon with a mischievous smile, which resulted in Sheldon scooting to the edge of his own seat as much as he could. He even considered going to the bathroom just to get out of the toddler's way. Sheldon glanced at the toddler's father, but he was muttering under his breath about bills. Sheldon then looked back at the toddler, who was still staring at him. Sheldon cleared his throat to get the attention of the father, but no such luck. Sheldon was stuck with this child who just wouldn't stop looking at him with his creepy beady little eyes. Sheldon quickly took out his stack of comic books to distract himself._

 _The plane ride was a quiet one. Sheldon read his books, glancing up to see if the toddler was still looking at him - oh yep, there he is - and then glancing to see if the father was still muttering about bills and taxes - oh those damn bills, I swear to god if I see Julia buy another pair of shoes I'll just - and so forth and so on. But thankfully, the plane ride ended, and Sheldon started off toward his house._

 _Sheldon stood in front of his house, deciding whether or not to go in, or just simply contemplate going in even though he knew he had no choice of leaving. The plane ticket he had of going back to his real home, LA, was for January 12. He hadn't realized it until two days earlier when his mother sent him the tickets. He was outraged and demanded his mother change the date but she refused. He was stuck in Texas for almost an entire month. But it was either this or have his mother invite herself in his home for two and a half months._

 _Sheldon took a deep breath and wrapped his fingers around the handle of his suitcase and headed towards the door. He glanced at the doorbell, wow did he hate those things. Too loud, the wiring is pointless, and why wouldn't someone simply knock? And the ones that played an entire song are abhorrent. Sheldon opened the door and felt lightheaded by all of the bustle and craze going on in just the hallway. Kids were running around wreaking havoc, which only reminded him of the toddler covered in jam. He shuddered and walked past them, up to his old room. It seems like it's been forever even though it's only been a couple years._

 _The day after his eighteenth birthday, he left. He had enough money saved up, he had a job ready for him in Los Angeles, and he was set for never coming back here. He's been in and out of here his entire life, going to universities and living there independently until June arrived, that one time he ran away to his Meemaw's for a single night before she sent him back, and the time he decided he would never come back but here he is right now._

 _He set his suitcase on the old springy bed and looked at the old tv memorabilia he left. He saw the awards on the table that were almost overshadowed by Missy's photos of her and her friends. He was about to pick one of his old awards up when he was attacked with a hug by his sister._

 _"Shelly! I thought I saw you, but I wasn't sure! I'm so glad you're back, I almost made a bet with Georgie when Mom said you were visiting for a month. She told me I couldn't move your bed and Star Wars junk because, in her own words and not mine, 'Now, Missy, that boy will come back and he will not appreciate you messin' up his things.' How's LA? Have you met any celebrities?" Sheldon unwrapped her arms from his neck and stepped back a few steps. He suppressed a smile when he saw how well his sister was doing._

 _"No of course I didn't meet any celebrities. Or at least none of the celebrities that you are thinking of," Sheldon rolled his eyes and started walking away, but Missy held onto his hand._

 _"Thank you for coming Shelly, Mom really appreciates it. Listen, I know it's not easy, being here, and I know you haven't really had the best time growing up like me and Georgie-" Sheldon yanked his hand away and tried to lower his heartbeat, which was beating rapidly with anger._

 _"Childhood was hell and you and Georgie were somewhat a major part in that and didn't show me any remorse, so I don't see why you think you have the right to tell me whether it's hard or not being here because obviously you have no consideration for my feelings. I left for a reason and told myself not to ever come back because of what childhood was like. Because of the things_ you _did to me," Sheldon ignored the shocked look on Missy's face and walked down the stairs, where he ignored the cry of his mother, and slammed the door behind him. Sheldon wasn't exactly sure where he was going, but that didn't matter. As long as he was as far away from that place as he possibly could without leaving town._

 _He ended up at the park where he would test elevation levels with his kite. He sat down on his regular bench and crossed his arms, pitying himself._

 _"You're in my seat," he heard a feminine voice and suddenly the sun was blocked from his face. He looked up to find a moderately tall girl with brown curly hair standing in front of him with an aggravated look on her face._

 _Of everything that Sheldon Cooper is and stands for, he is not one to be blindsided. Especially of a_ girl _. He does not get flushed and nervous around the female specimen. He just doesn't. So why was his hands clammy and he suddenly felt like he needed a sip of water? He took a deep breath and stared down, trying to ignore her big brown doe eyes, and regained his self control._

 _"I believe I am not. I have been coming down here every single summer to test the elevation levels of my kite and I have sat down at this very bench every single time to take a lunch break to eat a turkey sandwich," Sheldon explained. The girl looked at him amusingly, her aggravated look gone. She then smiled wide and jumped down onto the bench next to him._

 _"Well, alright, but may I remind you that it is not summer. It's Christmas," she pointed out. Sheldon rolled his eyes and scoffs. She tilted her head to the side and gave him a crooked smile, bumping his shoulder with hers._

 _"You're not fond of Christmas either?" she asked. He didn't reply, but the look on his face answered her question. "I always thought Christmas to be an annoying time. If I hear one more person attempt to sing Jingle Bells I might strangle myself with candy canes," she looked at him to see if he would crack a smile, but he stayed neutral. He looked over at her and saw her look down disappointed. He wondered what to do. He remembered numerous situations where The Flash would crack multiple jokes to make the situation at ease._

 _"I don't think candy canes would be appropriate. The peppermint would attract ants," he said quietly, hoping that it was the appropriate thing to say. He didn't dare look at her, he was too scared of how she reacted. What he didn't know was that she was smiling fondly at him._

 _"Hm, you're probably right. We're in a tricky situation, you know," she declared. He bunched his eyebrows up in confusion._

 _"How so?"_

 _"Well, we both believe this is our bench," she pointed out as though it was obvious. She was right, he thought. That couldn't do. He didn't want to get into a terrible argument with her, that wouldn't do anything, she would only come back as soon as he leaves and steal his spot._

 _"I have a theory. What if we share the spot? Instead of making it just yours or just mine- which by the way, is correct, it has been my spot for a very long time- we make it_ our _spot?" he says, looking up at her to see what she would say. She cracked a smile._

 _"I like that. Well, if we are sharing property now, I guess we have to exchange names. I'm Mia Williams. And you are?" Sheldon stared up her shining eyes and felt the sudden urge to tell her how beautiful she was._

 _"Dr. Sheldon Cooper," he wanted her to be impressed, he thought. That's why he added the doctor part. It's an impressive title, especially considering his age. But, she didn't even bat an eyelash. What he didn't know was that she would tease him mercilessly for calling himself doctor for the rest of the time they spent together._

 _"Well,_ doctor _," she teased, drawing that last word out, "I'll see you tomorrow at the same exact time at this same exact spot." With that, she stood up and skipped away, her white dress flowing in the wind. He blinked multiple times and stayed on the bench for approximately thirty minutes before realizing what just happened. He just made a friend._


End file.
